How Matthias Came to Redwall: The beginning
by golden phoenix
Summary: well.....the title says it all! this is my first fanfic! enjoy! R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

*Note* Redwall, Mossflower, Sela and Matthias are all copyright of Brian Jacques  
Every thing else is created by me  
  
  
  
  
How Matthias came to Redwall (c)opyright 2001  
  
Prologue   
  
An elderly hedgehog, going by the title Bular smiled as his little grandson Mities climbed onto his lap.  
  
" Oh grandpa, pleaze tell me a storie," asked Mities.   
  
" I have the one perfect for this stormy day my little 'un," chuckled Bular. He began unfolding the tale of the early ages of Matthias.  
  
~  
  
A female mouse cradled a mouse babe; he had sharp black eyes and velvety fur. His father smiled and stroked the little mouse. Friends and family of Larkwood village admired the son of Campon and Venna Brighteyes.  
  
" What shall we call him Campon?" asked Venna wearily. Campon looked hard at his son, thinking of a name suitable for him.  
  
" Matthias," he finally decided. He named a name of his grandfather. The creatures of Larkwood nodded their approval as they left the tent to prepare a welcoming feast. Venna placed her mouse babe into an oak bed where Matthias would sleep. " He has the spirit of his great ancestor and the good heart of you my dear Venna." Little did they know what other events would bestow the village that very night.  
  
~  
  
Delsha the healer laughed. Her band's leader had found a perfect place to raid that night where food was plenty and where silly creatures that could be tricked easily. The past season had been exceptional hard on them; they had traveled from the north down south where the weather would be warmer. But winters here were still cold and freezing, her own sister had died of the cold.  
  
" Mother, where are we and why have we stopped? I'm hungry," whined her daughter Sela.  
  
" Enough Sela! We have to rest, Lamoc has found a place with food," snapped Delsha impatiently. She grabbed Sela and together set up a tent for themselves and their father, other females of their band did the same. Delsha left Sela with another cub from their band called Razit, unlike Sela who was gray brown, he had the fur of the dark night.  
  
" Where are we Razit?" questioned Sela, hungry and tired.  
  
" How am I suppose to know?" replied the fox. Seeing that Sela was in one her tantrum moods (he got in trouble for them) he told her. " We're in Mossflower." Sela nodded. Seeing that the adults were busying conversing, Sela grabbed her mother's healing bag and began studying the different roots and herbs her mother carried. " Are you suppose to look through that stuff?" Sela shrugged all she had to do was to put the herbs back and her mother would never know that she was studying the art of healing.  
  
" Come on, lets go see what the adults are talking about," suggested Razit. Sela followed him to a bushy spot where no one could them.  
  
" What if they have some sort of defense?" asked a young fox called Mafil. Razit's father Lamoc cuffed the younger fox.  
  
" If there was a defense besides yelling mice we wouldn't be doing this raid blockhead!" snarled Lamoc. Mafil bowed his head in apology. Sela and Razit had never been to a meeting being to young to understand the art of war and battle, they always had be baby sat by the elderly fox Dumon, but he hadn't survived the cold north. No one cared for them during the meetings, the adults deciding they were old enough to be by themselves. Sela was wide eyed at the plans unfolding from the sly minds of her parents. Razit decided they had been here long enough and dragged protesting Sela along with him.  
  
" What- why did you do that for? Didn't you want to know what they were going to do?" sputtered Sela.  
  
" Of course I did, I wasn't going risk my hide for that though, neither should you," answered Razit.  
  
~   
  
Little Matthias was enjoying him self immensely even though he couldn't eat nuts and hard food he tucked away puddings and flower bread spread with apple preserve. He was fed warm milk and a small quantity strawberry cordial. All around him were happy beasts drinking and wishing his mom and dad well. His best friend Annia smiled at him and went back to munching on her scone.  
  
" Mother, can me and Annia go to our hut to play with my toys?" voiced Matthias.  
  
" Very well, just don't mess up the hut like you did last time," agreed Venna. Annia and Matthias squeaked with glee and ran to the hut. From a little toy chest, Matthias produced a small hollow ball made out of sap and leaves tied to a vine. Annia fished out a doll that she had stored in there. They had great fun playing with their toys until their mothers picked them up to go back the feast (protesting of course).  
  
At the entrance of village was a healer fox dressed in ragged clothing carrying a medicine bag.   
  
" Do you need any assistance fox?" asked their elder Salamon. " Here come in, we will give you clothing and food to help you along the way.  
  
" My name is Delsha, my family was killed by a band of evil ferrets," whined the fox. It was Sela's mother! " Only I am the survivor of the murder, I escaped." The fox began to cry. The homely mice brought blankets and food for the fox, comforting her. In time she was reduced to sniffles. " Oh how can I repay you for your kindness? I am a healer, I can heal the most feared sickness... . . . . . death!" Laughing harshly the band of foxes stormed into the village. Surprised gasps came a forth as Lamoc sprang up onto a table.  
  
" I am Lamoc Darkfur, my band and I control your very lives right now," started Lamoc. " But I choose to take over this place completely and you will pay with your lives." The fox band began to slay the peaceful creatures. Venna looked wildly about, not caring for her safety but for Matthias's. She spotted a clump of reeds, cluttered enough to cover a mouse babe, she gently placed Matthias there, telling him he had to be quiet. Looking back once, she went head long into the melee to save home.  
  
Matthias covered his eyes, now confused of what was going on. Who were those foxes? Why were they here? Loud clanging of weapons filled his ears. When quietness had settled over, Matthias dared to see if the foxes were there. The one who had called himself Lamoc, howled with his band victoriously, heavy haversacks bulging with food and supplies, then they left. They all they wanted now: food, supplies and the glory of killing. Matthias cautiously stepped out from his hiding place. Red blood stained the village grounds.  
  
" Mother! Father!" cried Matthias. He had never felt more alone. " Annia! Hello?!" He ran to the center of the village where the feasting was held. The bodies of Venna and Campon Brighteyes lay slain on the ground, showing a struggle to fight the foxes. Tears filled his eyes, where was Annia, surely she was all right. Matthias heard a whimper from behind a basket. Carefully, in case it was a fox, he quietly went towards that direction. Matthias moved aside the basket to find Annia there, her paw covering a wound to her shoulder. " Annia!" He didn't know any healing, but he had watched his mother many times. He tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and pressed it against the wound. Despite of his effort blood continued to flow.  
  
" It hurts much," sobbed Annia. Matthias cradled his dying friend's head, hot tears streaming down his face.  
  
" I'm sorry Annia, I don't know what to do," choked Matthias. He removed the blood soaked tunic strip and replaced it with a fresh one. He found Annia's doll by her side. " Annia, I found your dolly. Here." Annia clutched the little doll until her eyes clouded over and she breathed for the last time.  
  
  
Coming soon: Last Part  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All belongs to Mr. Jacques but Larkwood Village, Annia, Sela's clan (but Sela), Seldome's family, Mities and Bular ( o yea the plot, hehe)

How Matthias Came to Redwall: The Sequel

Matthias looked back at the once peaceful village Larkwood now fogged with death. He had buried his mother and father and Annia; the rest were covered with leaves and vegetation. For the sad occasion, a small burial marker was placed at the entrance of Larkwood. It had an inscription that Matthias had written for the occasion.

I wept my tears in silent sorrow,

I am the only one to live tomorrow,

May you wait for at the Dark Forest gates,

I'm sorry if I'm a little late,

I should be down there instead of you,

This event will run through my head through and through,

I give you my last bidding of farewell,

I'm leaving, this story's too hard to tell,

None of you will leave my heart,

Even though we are far apart.

Matthias placed a small wreath of vines on the gravestone and left. 

~

Sela grabbed the closest thing to paw as her mother and the other adult foxes began unloading the supplies and food from their raid. A vegetable turnover, still warm melted in her mouth, her thin stomach filled with warm goodness. Razit attacked a slice of cherry cake and slurped it down with some rosewater.

" Now, don't eat all of it in one sitting," warned Delsha. " We have to preserve some." Sela shrugged and continued eating. She knew her mother was right, but what did she care it wasn't her problem. Razit grabbed her paw, preventing her from stuffing herself any further.

" Listen to your mom Sela," hissed Razit. " You don't want to go hungry again do you?" Sela sighed and place back a loaf of honey wheat bread back into the haversack. She began playing with the haversack, bored of her new surroundings. Then she felt something wet, warm and sticky on the side, Sela looked at her paw, it was red.

" Mother, were any animals killed for this stuff?" said Sela uncomfortable. " I mean we only took the loot right?"

" Lamoc decided to kill the creatures so there wouldn't be a chance to set a rebellion against us, we were planning to make them slaves and sell them," explained Delsha casually. Sela suddenly felt faint and grabbed hold of a near by tree. She felt grossed out, she had been eating dead beasts' food!

~

Matthias walked until the sun was set high in the sky to settle down for a meal. He unpacked what the foxes decided was unfit to eat or they didn't have room in their packs. Little birds sang their song while the crickets chirped their music, it all seemed so magical, so peaceful. Tears dropped onto his whiskers, suddenly not feeling the need to eat. Matthias started his journey again.

" Well fancy some lil mousy babe walkin down on the path by 'im self, perhaps he's lost?" inquired a voice.

" Who's there?" questioned the startled mouse. " I am Matthias, the last of the Larkwood village." A big hedgehog wearing a green sash came out from a clutter of yew bushes. He seemed like a friendly creature.

" Well Matthias, what's a mouse babe like ye wanderin' out here in this forest, there's danger everywhere," wondered the hedgehog. " Oh, I call me self Seldome, I live just beyond the pond with me family." Matthias smiled warily and followed Seldome to his home. He was so absorbed into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the pond. Seldome arrived at a little bubble shaped house made of straw and mud. A little female hedgehog and her mother, dressed in a dress and shawl stepped out.

" You don't always bring wonderin' mouse babes to visit us now do ye?" said the mother hedgehog. Her little daughter, Aberum skipped to the mouse babe, though she was so small and younger then Matthias she was fearless of the mouse.

" Hum are you?" asked little Aberum. " Me Aberum." Matthias smiled at the little hedgehog gingerly tapped her head spikes.

" 'e was wonderin' in the woods by 'em self, I thought it would be some good for him to come 'ere to rest his foot paws," explained the Seldome. The mother hedgehog, Lilbrem smiled fondly at the little mouse and patted him between his ears.

" Ye did good Seldome, he wears the clothes of Larkwood," replied Lilbrem. " Surely they wouldn't let a little mouse wonder by 'em self now, they're very protective about their young ye know." She lifted Matthias's haversack and beckoned him in. " I take it that you're very tired and hungry, we'll have you fit in no time." Lilbrem toke out an apple pie from their clay oven, it was pippin hot and looked delicious. This great pie reminded him of his mother's baking, tears began to flow. 

" Matthias what happened?" asked Seldome, serving him a slice of pie. The hedgehog family sat down to hear Matthias's story.

" Oh dearie me, what a 'orrible thing to happen to those peaceful creatures," sniffed Lilbrem after listening to Matthias. " Me sure those mice wouldn't have harmed those creatures, they would only aid them." Matthias nodded silently recalling the miserable night for the millionth time. " Seldome, that means there are a band of murderous foxes out there, out to kill other creatures such as us….." She trailed off.

" It would very dangerous out there for ye Matthias," said Seldome. " Maybe you wanna stay here." Matthias shook his head sadly. 

" I wish I could," began Matthias. " But I'm looking for my destination and this just isn't the place." Seldome placed a paw on his shoulder and went off mumbling about packing his haversack.

~

The fox band had packed up their belongings and went exploring the forest and learning more about Mossflower. Maybe this place would be suitable to make a home. Sela looked as the females of the fox band packed away their food while their fathers and the other males packed away the other supplies. Razit watched his father carefully, soon he would join the grown males.

~ 

Matthias looked back at Seldome and his family, he brushed aside a tear. Lilbrem and Seldome had repacked his haversack, he was going to miss them, they were the only creatures that were kind to him since leaving Larkwood. Little Aberum was crying on her mother's apron while the adults waved him good bye.

There was a path leading somewhere in the middle of Mossflower, Matthias decided to follow it. The mouse babe didn't know he was being watched….. 

~

Lamoc and the foxes arrived at several places where they could set up a permanent home, but always found something unsuitable for them. Sela didn't know why this was necessary, they had been nomads for seasons and so had their ancestors. 

As the sun was setting, they finally stopped at a large clearing.

" We will camp here tonight," announced Lamoc. Tents were set up and food was eaten. Every beast was tired and tumbled into bed, leaving the male foxes to decide who was to keep watch.

The next morning, Sela and Razit were playing and didn't notice they had gone further and further into the dense woods. It was only when Sela had stepped in a mud puddle that they have a look at their surroundings.

" Um….. Razit where are we?" whispered Sela. 

" I….. Where's the camp?" replied Razit. Having no clue where they had gone they tumbled around looking for their families.

It was dark when they finally reached the clearing. The clearing was long deserted and there was no trace of the foxes. Surely they had to somewhere! But then they remembered that the fox band always moved out in the morning.

" What are we going to do?" moaned Razit.

" We're going to have to live here I suppose," replied Sela. " Where else are we going to go.." So Razit and Sela began designing their home.

~

It was night for Matthias as well, he continued walking down the path not knowing where it was leading. Out of nowhere dozens of tree rats jumped on to Matthias, he swung his fists around to protect himself but the tree rats had been trained to fight. After a small struggle, the tree rats had knocked out Matthias, his head hitting a rock sharply. The tree rats looked with disgust, this mouse had no sense of defense and it had been no fun. Taking the haversack, the tree rats swung up into the trees and waited for some more "fun". 

Matthias slowly woke up, not remember what happened.

" What- where am I?" he asked himself. " How did I get here?" The sharp hit to the rock had made Matthias forget everything but his name….. 

~

" Grandpa! What happened to Matthias after that?" exclaimed Mities.

" Many say he was accepted into the Redwall Abbey," replied the old hedgehog.

" But ow do you know thifs?" questioned the little hedgehog.

" Well my little Mities you and I are descendents of Seldome's family," explained Bular, son of Aberum.

~ The End ~


End file.
